Through His Heart Darkly
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: "Free to be bitter. Free to hate. Free to envision that pixie face, and damn her for all eternity…" Bella must save Edward, but with the Cullens gone she has just one friend to turn to. They leave Forks together, unaware that only one will return...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is written upon request, and I do hope not to let her down! My brain has been on fire lately, and since my computer is possibly failing, I've been churning out work at a much faster pace. Writing is a stress reliever, you know... My stories will be updated much more often, I assure you. :_D **

**Review! It means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Tell Me It's Not Edward **

**Adara **

The call came late on a Thursday night, when I was already warm in bed. A terrific storm was raging outside, threatening entrance with its wet fingers.

My mood was no less cranky.

"Who in the name of—" I reached out blindly, groping the air. My hand smacked into the bed stand, and the cell phone bounced onto the carpet, emitting another whiny screech before falling silent. I picked it up, slowly regaining vision, and opened the "missed calls" list. There were two; the first from an unknown number, and the second from…

"Not again," I groaned. "Oh my _gosh, _not again."

It was only ten-thirty, but I had had a long day. What with the extra honors courses and family events, I was lucky to get to bed at twelve most nights. I had finished my homework early (miracles never cease), and promptly collapsed in the blankets, not bothering to undress.

Until Bella tactfully wrenched me awake.

The phone was ringing again. Resisting the urge to smash the thing, I pressed the "talk" button and held it to my ear. "This _better _be good," I snapped.

"Adara! Thank God. I need your help—"

"Bella, I am _not _doing this. If you want to play therapist late at night, then go wake your dad."

"It isn't that," she pleaded.

"_What _then?"

"It's about Edward."

I laid flat on the bed. A not very pretty word escaped my lips.

"Adara, please. I know I'm being selfish, but this is a matter of life and death."

It sounded like a drama film. "That's what you said when he left. You survived. Go to sleep."

There was silence as I lay there, too tired to even hang up. I closed my eyes, drowsing, when a soft sound made me open them again.

She was crying.

"Bella?" I sat up. Remorse flooded through me. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"He's dying," she sobbed. "He's going to kill himself, and I can't help him. I can't… oh, God…"

"Bella? Bella, listen to me." I tossed the covers aside, stumbling across the floor. If she didn't stop crying, I was going to bawl, too. "Bella, I'm coming over, ok? Just _calm down. _Everything's fine. I'm coming."

"Thank you," she whispered.

I threw the phone on the bed, then dashed into the bathroom. Well, more like _crashed, _actually, since I stubbed my toe on the door. Groaning, I started rummaging in my drawers for a brush. As I looked into the mirror, a sigh broke my lips. A ghost floated there, surrounded in her halo of dark, stormy tresses. Bright sapphires blazed out fiercely, heightening the sense of unreality.

"Someone _really _should have given me different skin," I muttered. I was so pale—paler even than Bella, for I rarely blushed—and my skin was stretched tight over my bones. My features, too, were sharp, like the ribs jutting in neat order under my breasts. A pointed chin, followed by rigid, high cheekbones. My ears were tiny, disappearing into the cloud of hair.

Was I pretty? Perhaps. Was I beautiful like Bella? Maybe not. I was too small, too pointy, and even a little too cranky at times.

I smiled at the ghost in the mirror, exposing tiny, even teeth. Bella was my only friend, a fact which I did not regret. You can only have so many human connections in this world, anyway.

I should know.

* * *

When I arrived, Bella was in hysterics. There was someone else there, too.

"Jacob!" I cried as he opened the door.

"Hello, Adara," he said tightly.

I pushed past him, resisting the urge to hold my nose. I'd moved to Forks in late October, so I hadn't met Edward, but I'd often wondered how vampires smelled compared to these hunky shapeshifters. Bella told me she liked his smell, that it was "musky" like the outdoors, but I begged to differ. I was mainly shocked he was wearing a shirt… though the skin-tight material made little difference.

"She's in the kitchen," he called behind me.

"And _you're _not?" I snapped back. Super, I thought angrily. Leave the hysterical girl alone in the kitchen _with _the knives…

"Bella?"

"Adara!" She ran over, nearly strangling me. "I didn't think—I was hoping you would—"

"Of course I came. What on earth is the matter? Why is Jacob here?"

"Have you seen her?" she cried. Her eyes were wild. "Is she still outside?"

"Who is—"

She gripped my arm. "Adara, you _have _to help me. He's dying."

"Bella, this is ridi—"

"Stop confusing her!" barked Jacob.

Since when had _he _come in? "I beg your pardon?"

He reached out, as if to push me. "Can you, like, _leave _for a second? She wants to talk to me."

"Adara, what about Edward—?"

I pressed both hands to my head. "For the love of heaven, _SHUT UP!" _

They gazed at me, each stunned to silence.

"Jacob, get out of here."

"_What?" _

"Don't push me, wolf-boy!"

I heard a hum build in his chest. He shoved past me rudely, flinging open the kitchen door. I heard the back door similarly banged, then turned back to Bella. The tears were still glistening in her eyes. I put my arm about her shoulders (difficult, as she was taller than me), and led her to Charlie's couch. She sank into the worn leather.

"Now," I said. "What can I do to help you? Talk _slowly." _

"Edward…" Her arms constricted, tightening around herself in a gesture I recognized too well. This was serious. _"Edward _needs help. Not me. I'm… I'm fine."

"Yes, I can see that," I said sarcastically. I sat beside her on the couch. Much as I disliked Jacob, I was in accord with him on one point. That damned immortal had just about destroyed her life. "You're _not _well, Bella. How do you know he's in trouble, anyway?"

"Alice."

I sighed. "She's here?"

"I asked her to wait outside for me. Jacob and I… we were having a talk."

I didn't understand her blush. "Ok… so what can I do? Tell me what's going on."

Her brown eyes widened, deepening to a fear I had only seen once before.

It was a month ago. I had dragged Bella to my house, as usual, to prevent her from wandering off alone in the forest. She was alone too much. Her father, Charlie, was only too grateful to me, and my aunt saw her as yet another child to coddle. She'd grasped my hand, voice trembling, and told me everything.

"He never even looked back," she sobbed.

I understood, holding her.

Our friendship was only several months old, yet I'd grown to care for Bella with a tenderness that was very uncharacteristic of me. I loved children, loved babies, but other teenagers were out of my line. In the harsh world of reality, or high school, I had come to learn that crudity, indifference, and the swift pursuit of whispered gossip were the way of things. No one was going to let me in. Needless to say, I returned the compliment. But Bella?

Isabella Swan. The most unassuming, socially awkward girl I had ever met. And that came _with _her beauty. A complexion that you would die for, yet she could scarcely close a door without injuring herself. I hated gossip, yet it proved an immense help in the days after meeting her. I overheard chatter, sitting in my lonely corner at the luncheon table, and the words fell heedlessly into my lap.

She was quiet.

She was clumsy.

She couldn't catch a ball to save her life.

She was dating Mike Newton.

She _wasn't _dating Mike Newton.

_Edward… _

I heard the name with the same slight curiosity as the rest, not realizing its full meaning 'til later. _Edward Anthony Cullen. _A strange name. Old-fashioned. They had been "a thing," apparently, going everywhere and doing everything together. He was gorgeously handsome. Made the boys in junior class half mad with jealousy.

Until he left. Dumped her, just like that. I looked away after hearing this, trying to find Bella among the heads in the lunchroom. She sat alone, gazing out at the rain with a dazed expression. It broke my heart. This was no conniving coquette. This was a sweet, modest girl, crushed by what had happened to her, yet horribly ignorant of the whispers about her. I remember tossing my lunch in the trash, sickened more than ever by the hypocrisy around me. If the boys were so mad for her, why weren't they there _now, _offering up their sympathy?

_Typical. _

I broke the taboo. I sat with her the very next day. They stared, sure, but what did I care? The tears in her soft brown eyes were thanks enough. Lord knows how she put up with me (I could be silent, too), but we worked it out. I was caring for her, protecting her from cruel words as I'd once protected my sister from the cruel blows of my father. Did I not love children; have a natural way with them? Was she not a child, too, in a way? She might have killed herself had I not come along. This _Edward_ had ripped her soul; torn it without even bothering to pick up the pieces.

But I was determined to fix it for her. I was already in danger of becoming a recluse, shut off from all contact except when necessary. I'd wanted to be homeschooled, but Aunt Karen couldn't afford it. She lived alone, without a modest income, and I couldn't see her suffer anymore. Not after what my father had done to our family. I was doomed to attend Forks, but it was a willing condemnation.

Bella made it better. Sweet Bella, who, like me, knew what hurt really was. Her parents were divorced. Her reason for enjoying Forks had abandoned her. I knew I could never fill that place in her heart, but _healing_ it could never hurt.

When Jacob Black entered her life, I didn't try to take that from her. She had known him before me. He was good for her. I didn't like him, but he brought some sun into her life. He could brighten her days, coax out a smile or two… and I could be there in the dark hours. The worst hours, when she'd curl up tight on my sofa, hugging herself, and sob unrestrainedly into my sweater. I had cried too often myself in the past to condemn her. As the months went by, these crying sessions slowly dwindled. She was, at last, getting better. _Was… _

_That damned immortal. _

I looked at Bella, huddled next to me, then up at a worried Jacob. He came to the other side of her, reaching for her hand. She snatched it away numbly. Her eyes were paralyzed with terror. I clutched her other hand. That look was beginning to frighten me.

"Bella, _where _is Edward? Is he in danger?"

Her lips trembled, and she uttered a word I had never heard, yet shall never forget.

"_Volturi." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Doesn't Anyone Here Speak Italian? **

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," I sighed.

Bella smiled wearily. "You didn't _have _to come, Adara. That just proves what a good friend you are."

I gazed out the window, feeling my stomach lurch sickeningly as the plane rose off the runway. Yeah, but didn't it prove I was crazy, too? I hadn't understood much of what Bella had told me, but my instincts had flared up after the first few seconds.

Volturi. _The Volturi._ Bad vampire kings who lived in some remote place in Italy. Say one word against them and your head gets lopped off. After seeing the Cullens together, this news had shocked me. Surely such well-mannered, controlled beings didn't need a ruling society? I knew they had laws, but for gosh sakes, what was the point of a _noble _family of vampires?

Again, I was completely ignorant.

"Not all vampires are like Alice's family, Adara," Bella explained patiently. "Take newborns, for instance. When they are created, it's like ripping the top off a volcano. Unless their creator is responsible, they can reap havoc on everything they touch."

"So don't create new vampires," I muttered. "Surely there's enough of you already?"

Alice glared at me. "It's not that simple, _Adara." _

I raised my hands. "Do explain!"

She did, though in a constrained voice, so the other passengers wouldn't overhear. "Powerful as the Volturi are, they cannot be everywhere all the time. It is not illegal to create a vampire. Like Bella said, it is the _abusing _of the act that eventually leads to death."

"Death?" I interrupted. I looked at Bella incredulously. "Vampires can _die?" _

She was staring out the window, her face pained. "Yes," she said softly. "They die."

Alice quickly continued. "Sometimes even controlled vampires lose their ground. Jasper was in just such a rebellion. Hundreds of vampires were slaughtered in an attempt for control, but the Volturi never wavered in their watch for an instant. The moment too many vampires were created, the moment our species was in danger of revealing ourselves—"

Alice made a swift, downward gesture with her hand. Bella and I were silent. I think she realized that some of her fear had seeped into me. In other words, be a good vampy, eat your spinach, and the monster wouldn't come down the chimney at night.

Edward had not been a good boy.

_So we go suicidal now? _I thought ironically. I looked at Bella's worn face, with the twin dark rings under the eyes, and felt anger well up inside me again. What could a vampire suffer, after all? A quick, painless death? My friend had been dying for months, and she didn't _have _an eternity to live.

Alice glanced at me, a wary expression in her black eyes. What had she seen? I amused myself for the next few minutes, trying to guess. Me strangling Edward? Bashing in the Volturi's thick skulls? Little Alice, who could have been my twin sister, were I beautiful with amber eyes and wild, spiky hair. The little vampire disliked me, which was _very _odd, considering she generally loved everyone. That, of course, included Bella, who had been quite remiss on the subject of immortality and mythological creatures. In other words, I was a liability. A threat. There wasn't any Cullen dying of love for _me,_ after all.

It didn't help that I disliked Alice as well, almost from the moment she gave her first, irritating little prediction. She predicted what I would mean to Bella ("saw me coming" is how the Cullens might put it), our impending closeness… and several bad test grades, I might add. She annoyed the heck out of me. I wanted Bella'sfriendship, not the disapproval of her boyfriend's freakish family.

"I mean no harm!" I said repeatedly, but the enmity remained static

"Don't worry," Bella whispered to me once. _"You_ are a friend, too. You both mean the world to me."

I sighed, trying to adjust myself to my stiff, seated position. The Cullens had buckets of money, but we'd had to book a last-minute flight. First class had not been an option. I didn't know how Bella and Alice felt, but I had no love of planes. I had flown too many in the past, beginning from when I flew to my grandparent's home at the tender age of four.

A tear stung my eye before being blinked away angrily. That was the first of many times, as my mother did her desperate best to separate us kids from my father. I suddenly thought of how pitiful it all was. A father should be a protector, a support; not someone you run from, like a nightmare where the pursuer is constantly behind you. Just like a nightmare, he had haunted our every step; beating us, laughing at us—even stealing the meager cash my sister and I saved up in our little plastic purses. I never did get a pony, but Daddy got what _he _wanted. A strange packet, smuggled into my parent's room when he thought I was asleep…

_Are you proud of us, Dad? _I thought, staring thousands of feet below at the white expanse of cloud. I felt suffocated, not awed by the free, majestic beauty. That's what he had done to me, to us all. My mother lay in a padded cell. The demons had caught up with her, finally, in spite of all I tried to do. Leia was in a cell, too, although of a far different kind. I'd only seen her once, leaning against the chain link fence, her beautifully sad eyes making a mockery of the rest of her savaged face. It had been an accident. She didn't want to see me.

"You always looked out for me, Addy," her voice rasped through the phone a week earlier (the prison rarely allowed calls, so I was lucky). "You stuck by me, but I can't do the same for you. It's better this way."

I was hurt, but I understood. It was only when I'd spied her through that wretched fence that I realized how deep of a hell she'd sunk into.

I roused from my stupor. Bella was tugging at my arm. Had I fallen asleep, despite the discomfort?

"You alright, Adara?" she murmured.

A tear must have escaped me, after all. I drew a hand over wet cheeks. "Just reminiscing," I said, smiling at her. "I'm mostly worried about _you. _Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head. She leaned back in her seat, falling into silence. I noticed she kept holding my hand, as if this gesture would somehow stave off my own fears. Then again, I could be wrong. Maybe it was _my _support she needed.

I gave her a squeeze back. I'd never denied a good friendship, but… I still found myself wishing that it was _Leia's_ hand I was holding, all crumpled and pale inside my own…

* * *

The moment we arrived in Italy, everything began to proceed at an unnatural pace.

Volterra was beautiful, but like any other city, it was not thus in every respect. We arrived at about eleven-thirty, and Bella and I tried in vain to match Alice's frenetic pace. I wasn't surprised at the sight of the car she rented (a Porsche), but Bella groaned.

"Is this _really_ necessary, Alice?" she asked.

"Call me efficient," the vampire replied. "I do _not _intend to crawl through these streets in a secondhand vehicle that's seen better days."

Despite these optimisms, we did end up "crawling." The streets were fairly choked with people. I began to wonder if Edward had lost his senses, choosing a day like this for his suicide. But then I remembered: that was the whole _point. _

Alice screeched through rough, loose-stoned streets, narrowly avoiding some of the pedestrians. Flags snapped in the air above us. A man made a rude gesture, clutching a child we had nearly run over.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked fretfully.

Alice answered, although her perfect lips didn't seem to move. "It's St. Marcus Day. They are celebrating the expulsion of vampires from the city, whom they believe were driven out by a _real _vampire, Marcus of the Volturi."

I smirked. "Oh, the irony."

She ignored me. "The color red symbolizes their victory. They also believe it to be a guard against evil. It is one of the biggest festivals of the year in this city. The crowds will only be worse by the time we reach the square."

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the horn. People still scurried or jumped out of the way, but it was becoming more and more difficult by car. Soon, we were making no progress at all. I watched Alice's hand leap from the steering wheel, shaking Bella gently by the shoulder. "Go," she urged. "You know where to find him."

I leaned forward. "Wait a minute! I'm coming with her!"

"You can't, Adara," Alice said exasperatingly. "Edward will hear your thoughts. He _cannot _see us coming. If he does—"

I watched Bella hunch forward in the familiar gesture. Before I could soothe her, she had leaped out the door, turning back to Alice with a wild stare. "I can't remember," she whispered. "I'll get lost."

"Follow the crowds, Bella. They will take you to him."

A swift nod and she was gone, running to a place where I could not help her. I caught a flash of her brown hair, whipping across her shoulders, then the crowds swallowed her, pulling her along in a mass of crimson.

The next ten minutes were hell for us, as we squirmed through the surging crowds to what might pass as a parking space. We were deceived, as a policeman tapped the window five seconds later.

"Not for parking," he said in heavily-accented English. "You leave now, please."

To my surprise, Alice began edging back down the street. I had seen her powers of persuasion before. It could have bought us more time. But I didn't deign to question her. As we left the crowds behind, she drove faster. I slid about on the leather seats, clasping my belt for dear life, and wondering if Alice would roll down the window for sick passengers.

"Ohhh…" I groaned.

"Almost there," she said, not taking her eyes off the road.

Almost where? I had no clue as to our destination, but I was learning that confusion was a common emotion to be had around vampires. Or _any_ different species, for that matter. Chaos and confusion. You'd think Forks would be bereft of it.

_Stupid Cullens. _

We had stopped… finally. I stumbled out from the car, falling momentarily on warm, velvety grass that tickled my face. "Ohhh… man..."

Alice got out quickly, tearing scarf and glasses from her face. "She would have found him now," she said softly. "We must hurry."

Another groan scraped up my chest, and I stood up. I blinked as Alice turned her head to look at me. The light rebounded on her skin, flinging a dozen rainbows towards me. She lifted her arms, and I stepped back with silent defiance.

"No way."

"We haven't _time!" _she snapped. "I swear, Adara, sometimes you're more stubborn than Bella!"

Looking at her, I felt a small twinge of pity. Tension and anxiety creased her perfect features. She was afraid, I realized, and I'd thought immortals had nothing to fear, nothing to run from. This endeared me to her; helped her seem more human. I stepped forward, sighing. "Okay. Let's go find them."

She gripped my arms, not roughly, and I was bundled close against her chest. Her aroma, faint and pungently sweet, filled my nostrils, making me feel lightheaded. I concentrated a lot on not vomiting, actually, as the landscape began to whiz by in bewildering, vibrant colors…

I don't remember much of the journey. My stomach was speaking to me for most of it, crying out in protest over every misplaced cobblestone or sharp corner. The screech of pedestrians grated at my ears. In short, I was hating Italy and all its wretched inhabitants by the time we reached our destination. Alice leaned me carefully against the wall. I breathed dust for a moment, then turned away from the ancient stones to see where I was.

"Where are we?" I asked, clueless.

She didn't answer. I followed her gaze, which was fixed steadily on two dim figures at the end of the hallway. I clung to the wall, blessing its coolness, and moved to stand beside her. My face lifted in recognition.

"Bella!" I said softly.

"Give them a moment, Adara."

Her bossiness was really getting to me, but she knew more about the situation than I did. All irritation aside, I was squinting in the dim light, trying to catch a glimpse of the famed _Edward. _It was hard to see. His silhouette, however, merged with Bella's, giving Alice and I no doubt as to their activities. Alice gave a dry, little cough. They came towards us eventually, and I saw her brother clearly for the first time.

"Adara." Bella held me tightly. "This is… well, you know who this is."

"Edward. Of course. How could I forget?"

I reached for his hand. His brow furrowed at the accusatory tone in my voice. "Adara," he said guardedly. His hand felt absolutely frigid, though I'd only recently left arms of the same temperature. The poor boy (I was softening) appeared to have been entombed. His face looked dreadful, his eyes worse. He resembled a pretty corpse.

"Thank you," he said softly.

I frowned. "For what?"

"For staying with Bella. For… helping her."

I confess I was surprised. Where was the arrogance I'd been imagining? His free arm held Bella close to him, almost ridiculously so. His eyes were wide and black. Suffering was written in bold colors on his face, just as it was on Bella's. Perhaps I'd been too quick to judge?

"You're welcome," I answered, with a little more warmth. Bella smiled at me.

Alice was fluttering behind all of us. If she'd greeted her brother, I hadn't seen it. "We need to leave," she murmured.

Edward moved as if to follow her, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Of course, we weren't alone. That just seemed too much to ask. I wondered what I was more afraid of: the dark figures gliding towards us, or the way Edward and his sister froze up like two statues in the Palazzo.

"Good evening," the shorter one whispered. "I hope we're not intruding?"

"Demetri." Edward's mouth barely moved.

Demetri—a slender vampire with dusky skin—let out a low chuckle. "On holiday, I suppose? Did the rest of your coven come, too?"

"Of course not."

"Mm, yes. Just Alice." Demetri's tone changed, though why I could not tell. His gaze lingered momentarily on each of us, then he straightened his muscled shoulders. "Aro wishes to speak with you again."

My memory stuttered, then picked up again rapidly. Aro? Wasn't that one of the—

"Surely you're mistaken," Edward was saying. "No rules were broken. The city is safe."

"I do not dispute that, my friend, but suppose we take this conversation to a more _appropriate _venue?"

The shadows near Edward's eyes seemed to swallow his face. "Fine," he said hoarsely. "Alice… why don't you take Bella and her friend to see the rest of the festival."

"No, no." The giant next to Demetri was laughing. It was a deep rumbling, echoing up through his massive chest. "The girl comes with us. Aro's orders."

I was exasperated. "Oh, go to hell."

The hallway died to a hush. The guard turned slowly, as if noticing me for the first time. Their gaze past Edward's shoulder was veiled; the crimson irises flecked with amusement and something else. Behind me, Alice let out a sharp breath.

_Oops. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Desperate Measures **

I waited anxiously for the silence to pass, my bravado fading. Courage is not a steady thing for all of us; it comes and goes as it pleases, leaving just when you need it most.

Demetri leaned forward, smiling mockingly. "And who have _you _come to save…?"

_Not you, _I thought silently. Fear was creeping up my spine. _They're only vampires, _I told myself. _Just like Alice or Edward. Nothing to freak out over. _But that was not the impression I was receiving. I had forgotten, after all, that the Cullens were the black sheep of our species. They did not drink _human _blood. These monsters did.

_Notice the red eyes! _I thought. _Are you blind or what? _My normal humor with myself wasn't working. Have you ever stood at the edge of Death, then looked down? Well, that's what it felt like. All it would take was a push, and these gentlemen were more than capable.

I needed that courage. Badly.

The vampire had lost interest. _"You're _a little more talkative, I trust, Edward?"

"We've broken no laws, Demetri."

"But you have come close, my friend. My masters do not like to be toyed with."

"It's under control," Edward said tightly.

Demetri inclined his head. "Perhaps, but I still have my duties." He gestured down the corridor. "Shall we?"

This was bad. Very bad. "Look," I demanded. "Can't you just let us go home? No one even _noticed _the sparkling thing, and we have a long way to go."

Demetri smiled. "I do not know your name, _little girl, _but you are meddling in matters which are none of your concer—"

"Never mind," Edward interrupted quickly. He glared at him. "Admit it, Demetri. You're only doing this as mere sport. Aro never called for us at all."

The tall vampire laughed. "He wants to see _Bella, _that's what he wants."

"Go to hell," Edward snarled, echoing my sentiment.

"Enough!"

I started, staring at a figure who seem to have materialized from stone. She was only a child, but the fear I felt increased violently. A child of _hell,_ it seemed. A crest swung on her slim neck as she pattered towards us, similar to those the other two vampires wore.

"A problem, gentlemen?" she asked softly.

Demetri bowed—actually _bowed!—_to the creature. "Hello, Jane. We were only just—"

"Aro wishes to know what's taking so long," she continued. "I don't mean to disappoint him." She glanced at us, back at her companions, then began walking quickly down the hall.

Demetri turned, smiling triumphantly. Alice pushed me forward a little, as if worried I wouldn't comply. I jerked away in irritation. I wasn't _that _stupid! Stupidity seemed a moot point, though, considering we were following Death against our own will. Death _and_ Death's companions, leading us down into no uncertain hell.

_That's a fine way to look at it, _I thought sarcastically. I wasn't worried about Edward and Alice; they could take care of themselves. I was worried about Bella. Her hand felt so slight in mine… it took a moment to realize I was holding it at all. I squeezed it gently and she squeezed back even harder, signaling her fear was every bit as intense as mine was.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

"Nope. Are you?"

She smiled, a trifle forced. "Not really."

I turned my head and met a gaze so unnerving, so filled with devilish glee, it stopped my breath for a moment. Jane faced the front again, gesturing the six of us into an old-fashioned elevator.

"After you," she said in her reedy voice.

I stuck close to Edward as we entered, feeling I'd rather die than go near that child. He glanced down at me curiously, but didn't say anything. The silence in that little, claustrophobic box was deafening. Not even the characteristic classical melody could pierce it. Bella's hand was growing pretty sweaty in mine when we finally stepped out, trailing behind like the unfortunates we were.

"Don't touch anything," Jane said curtly.

As if we would. Only a few minutes, and I was loathing everything about that little creature. Edward must have been worried, because he didn't even react to what I _knew _he heard. His hand was on Bella's waist, her curls, her free hand. I turned away, trying not to feel jealous. I'd never known Bella when they'd been together. Being around them now was…

Jane had stopped us. Again. I stood there, the vampires babbling, gazing up at the ancient infrastructure, and trying to heal the little black hole in my heart.

I couldn't ever trust someone to love me, much less a man. Any desire for it had been ripped out of me long ago.

They'd finally decided. Jane opened the doors (though it seemed more of a tap), and they swung open heavily, the brass rings clanking and banging against the wood. I pattered after Edward and Bella, my sneakers making annoying sounds on the marble floor.

Marble? I glanced down again, shocked. The whole room was like that, actually. Motes of sunlight danced above my head, pulling my gaze ever upward until it fastened, dream-like, on the stunning glass at the dome. Inscriptions I couldn't read, and furniture that reeked of centuries. Is _this _what came with a thousand years of living? Solomon's riches? I could only guess at the content of other rooms, other coven dwellings—

"Sister."

Another reedy voice snapped me from my delusions. It was deeper, more bearable, but I couldn't help gritting my teeth as I faced this new demon-child.

"Alec," Edward whispered. To me? Alice?

The boy took a step, catching Jane's hand effortlessly in his own. "They send you out for one, and you bring back two." His cherubic lips twisted. "Such a _clever _girl."

Jane ignored her brother (I had to guess at their relationship), fixing her gaze in a different direction. The direction, in fact, that everyone _else _was looking but me.

Then I saw what "beautiful" really was.

"Jane! Oh, dear one, you've returned!"

A strange vampire rose from his throne on the dais—there were two others, I noticed—and glided towards us with a breathless sort of grace. To my shock, he took the little girl's face in his hands, pressing his lips fully to hers. "I was worried sick," he chided.

She simpered. "There is another, my lord."

She needn't have said anything. Those surreal eyes were already turned on me, and his voice rang towards us in a tone of cunning sweetness. He had Edward's hand before I could react, and I was sickeningly reminded of what Bella had once told me.

Vampires with gifts. Some were stronger than others. Some were mental, others more physical. As if the immortal _needed _any more proof that they were completely, utterly _alien. _

_What now? _I thought, silently despairing. _Hypnosis? Mind torture? _

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I wanted to slap him. I didn't want attention from these strange lords. I just wanted to go home, curl up in bed, and have nothing to worry about but my British Literature test next Tuesday.

_We had an essay, too. Did I turn in the essay? _

"Oh—!"

I cried out. A hand of steel enveloped mine. Before I could react, the red eyes left me, and their unwanted host glided a few steps away, laughing like a child. "Forgive me, Adara," he chortled. "You sounded so amusing in Edward's thoughts—and the look on your face. Priceless!"

Soulless laughter echoed among the immortals. I was having none of it. "Would someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

"Adara." Edward's voice came softly.

"What?"

"Aro… he can read every thought—every thought you've ever had—with one touch. That's why he—."

My heart rose in my throat. "He did _what?" _I screeched.

Aro sighed. "Demetri, would you?"

Another steely grip snaked around my waist, the other holding my throat. I struggled against the vampire's chest, tears starting in my eyes. The hand where Aro had touched me was trembling. It felt like… like…

_Like something was ripped out of me. _

Aro turned, already losing interest. I was not the main performer in this circus, after all. The beauty of these immortals was quickly dimming in my eyes.

"What is it, Caius?" he asked patiently.

I hadn't heard anyone speak. I didn't bother to look. I was in a dark place; a place I never thought I'd see again, except in nightmares. Maybe they were all in hell already—whatever. It only went to prove what I'd always believe: life wasn't fair. If it was, why would God send demons to walk the earth, preying on your worst fears, instead of staying down in the ground where they belonged?

_Oh, Bella, _I thought. _How could you? How could you choose him? _I wanted to leave. Let's just get out of here, you and I, and pretend this never, ever happened. Marry Jacob. I'll go to the wedding.

_God, does he have to hold me so tight…? _

Yes, it hurt. But I have a way of not listening when I don't want to. I had no interest in what was going on. But the next moment was like a slap in the face.

Not _my _face. Edward's. I thought for a moment his spine would crack, bent as he was on the floor, writhing. It was the most grotesque thing I'd ever seen, and all the more so because of Bella's screaming in the background. I struggled a bit in Demetri's arms, desperate to see what was happening. No one hurt my Bella when _I _was there. She was too soft… too fragile…

"That's enough, dear," Aro whispered.

I turned. Jane met my eyes, a blissful smile on her face.

"Ungh—!"

That was all I heard, that ungodly gasp from my lips. Then I was writhing, too. The pain bounced around in my brain, twisting me tighter than a clock. I started to cry.

"Jane…"

Aro's voice scolded, and I slumped, panting in the vampire's grasp.

"Be more careful next time, dearest."

"Forgive me, master," murmured the child. "It has been awhile since I practiced."

Another bizarre kiss from her master. "There is no need for practice, my _sweet." _He glanced at me for a moment, almost sympathetically, then turned his attention to whatever I'd missed. "I see we are in agreement," he finished softly. "Disregard our wishes, and you may be sure we will act."

The vampire behind him—the one with pale hair—spoke, and I recognized the harsh voice of earlier. I couldn't see him well, due to the pain, but his reply was brusque and to the point. He echoed his brother's sentiments, although with some reluctance, I could see. There was nothing from the shadow on the far right.

"I hear Heidi," Aro said suddenly. His bright eyes lingered on Bella, then darted restlessly around our little group. "Would you, Felix, Demetri? We will be sure to save you some."

Felix loomed towards my silent companions, his cloak making him seem like an ugly, overgrown bat. Meanwhile, my own pleasant keeper tightened his grip about my arms.

"No," said Aro softly. "Not you, my sweet."

Bella's white face flashed in my peripheral, and I turned to stare at her in equal horror. "Wait a second," she gasped. She took a step towards Aro, shaking off Edward's anxious hand. "We all came here together," she pleaded. "Let us leave in peace."

"That is ever my wish, fair one," Aro cooed. "My brother is in a foul mood, however, and you understand what a difficulty it is to convince him you are _not_ a liability to us. Fortunately for you, we have succeeded." This with a smile at Alice, who looked away. His crimson orbs flickered, and to my horror, landed on me. _"This _one, on the other hand—"

The pale vampire—Caius?—waved a hand, cutting him off. Apparently, they didn't consider me important enough for words. My heart thudded sporadically. Bad. This was _really, really,_ bad.

I could hear Bella crying. She always dissolved easily into tears, not having the emotional capability to stay angry for long. Her _anger_ would have frightened me. As it was, I was quickly egged on to some desperate measures.

"Goodbye, dearest friends!" Aro called.

They were walking out the door. They were leaving me.

I let go a string of expletives, each aimed at a precise individual in the room. While they stood laughing at me, I jerked my elbow back sharply, catching Demetri a good one in the ribs.

"_Oof!" _

I took advantage of his temporary shock to launch the standard knee-to-crotch. My body screamed with the pain, but I didn't stop there. I couldn't. My life was at stake, and I wasn't going to let these bastards have it for even a _fraction _of a second.

"Get _off me!" _I clawed his hair, shoving him back roughly, then darted past his staggering form into the hallway.

This, it turned out, was the dumbest thing I could have done.

"Lost, little girl?" breezed a woman's voice. Sugar and honey, it calmed me for a moment, panting as I was against the wall. She swooped down on me, hustling me into the group behind her. Her accent was Italian, like the rest. "You're breathing heavily, love," she murmured. "But don't worry. We'll find some refreshment for you soon."

I whirled in shock. People pressed around me, dragging me in a wave of babbling color to the throne doors.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Don't! For God's sake—!"

The others (I assumed they were tourists, from the cameras and maps), stared at me, growing uneasy. The beautiful woman turned. All pleasantry was wiped from her face. "Get in line now," she said, her smile hard and bright. "Come along."

I spat in her direction. The halls seemed to flee with me, caught up as I was in my own fear and desperation to get the hell out of there. I'd never seen a more hideous, gloomy place. Preoccupied when I first entered, the statues glowered down at me. The carvings were ugly, even obscene. I had to find her. I had to find Bella.

"Bella!" I sobbed. Even _my _anger was running out now. I tripped, crashing to a painful halt. As I rubbed my aching limbs, I looked up to see a strange woman watching me.

A woman who, thank God, was _not _a vampire.

"_Chi sei?" _she asked suspiciously. "Who are _you?" _

"None of your business. Have you seen a girl walk by here? Short, with dark brown hair?"

The woman shook her head.

"Her name was Bella? Bella Swan?" I gripped the edge of the desk, almost shouting now. "She was with _two _of their kind! Where did they go?"

"You aren't well," she said quietly. "You need to lie down."

"Damn you!" I was sobbing hysterically. "They left me, didn't they?"

"Shh…" She led me out of her little office, her hand warm on my elbow. The back room we entered was small yet tasteful, sporting some of the most beautiful furniture and hangings I had ever seen. It was a haven after the maddened rush through those hallways. The woman pushed me back gently, on one of those settee-like pieces they call a "fainting couch." My head was indeed spinning around, and I watched her as she poured a bit of something into a glass.

"Crystal," she said, smiling as she came towards me. She set the glass in my hand. "I just love crystal."

She was very lovely, even compared to the terrible beauty I'd just witnessed. Her slender body sat down beside me, and ringed fingers smoothed out the black silk of her pant suit.

I handed her the glass, my tongue feeling warm and spicy. "Thanks. What is that?"

"_Un po 'di vino." _She held it in her glass, not deigning to put it back on the table. "How you feel now?"

"Better. Will you help me find Bella?"

"I know not this Bella. But yes, I will help you."

My head had started to swim a little. "Where—" I swallowed, my throat all fuzzy. "Where did you come from?"

"I might ask you the same, _piccola." _

Little dots flecked before my eyes. I started to count them. _Red, yellow, blue, purple—_

"Purple," I mumbled stupidly. "I like the color purple."

Her response was muffled. "So do I."

A new color appeared, consuming all the other dots until it was one monstrous, black mass. I let it settle on me, closing my eyes heavily as I faded off into the nightmare that is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scariest Thing **

"Ungghhhh…"

The garbled, almost hilarious, sound slipped from my lips. My hand lifted, brushing hair away from someone's forehead, and smoothing it down someone's shoulder.

Oh, yeah. _My _forehead. _My _shoulder.

_Very clever, _I thought, waiting for the lamp by my arm to stop spinning. Drugged. What had it been? Wine? I sat up, wincing. I felt like a flippin' asylum patient… or a zombie.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?"

No answer.

"Yoo-hoo!" Come and get me, alien freaks! Your patient is up, and she's pissed!

"… as if _you_ weren't also a liability around here."

I lifted my head. There was no one in the room, and yet I had heard the voice as if it whispered in my ear. I glanced at the room's entrance, heavy and tightly-closed. There was no way I could hear past that.

The voice snarled out suddenly, making me jump.

"Oh, that's just _perfect! _Any more brilliant ideas, Gianna?"

Then I saw. They were behind a screen, on the far side of the room. One of those Japanese whatchamacallits. I could faintly discern their silhouettes, one barely taller than the other. A woman's voice followed the first, and I recognized my strange companion of last night. Gianna, was it? What was a human doing among these monsters?

A picture of Bella flashed in my mind, Edward's cold arm around her. Her own, pretty monster. I felt like crying. I wanted to blame everything on him, but my heart wouldn't let me.

What could he have done?

"But she is doing no harm," Gianna's protested, her accent soft. "Why not let her lie here, undisturbed, for a few more hours?"

The other voice was cold. "I'm not going to stand here quibbling with a useless human. Bring the girl—she's up already, listening to us—and don't waste time about it!"

I waited for him—that other, unknown presence—but only Gianna came out from behind the screen. The other silhouette had melted, as surely as if he'd gone through the wall.

Which, considering my knowledge of the supernatural thus far, he probably had.

"Sleep well?" cooed a voice at my left. Gianna helped me rise, her face smooth and tranquil. Not a hint of the agitation I'd heard.

"As well as I could."

She ignored the derision in my voice. "Wonderful. I have some clothing for you—"

"I don't need clothing."

"—and a shower, too, if you wish." She looked at me pointedly, her nose wrinkling a little.

I fairly quivered with insult. _Oh, yeah?! _I wanted to shout. _I guess _you _wouldn't look too smooth either, if you'd been dragged and bustled this way and that for the past two days, Miss Fancy-Armani-Dress-Pants! _

She carried on, oblivious to the fire that was smoldering over my head. "We haven't much time, as you no doubt heard. I need you dressed and ready within five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" I spluttered. "How the heck can I shower and get ready in five—"

"Quickly now," she interrupted, pushing me past the sofa towards a large, overdone tapestry hanging on the wall. I gaped in surprise when she pulled it aside, revealing a little door.

"The bathroom is in there. Be out in two minutes, or I shall come in and get you."

I looked sharply at here, but there was no humor in her well-cared for face. Just the same, simpering smile that I was growing to hate so much.

"Fine," I grumbled. I was going to slam the door in her face, but reconsidered. It was a beautiful door—a work of art, really. So was everything else in the bathroom. I felt like a queen—albeit a highly-stressed queen—as I ran towards a tall cabinet, pulling everything I needed off a shelf. Towels, soaps, lotion… some weird, stick-shaped thing that curved at the end…

I left it alone, not wanting to chance it. Besides, I was already fifty seconds behind. I stripped off my clothing (ok, I _did _smell a little bit), and stepped carefully into the sparkling, porcelain cavern of a tub.

"Two minute shower," I muttered, turning on the hot water. "For the _love _of humanity…"

I scrubbed my body, trying not to think about Gianna waiting outside the bathroom door. Most of all, I tried to evade any thought of what was awaiting me. I could only guess at my fate, decided as it would be by those leering, staring red eyes.

_And Bella? _I thought, to distract myself. _What is happening to Bella? _I had no idea how much time had past since I'd been drugged. She could be at home now, safe.

I prayed she was.

My hair stubbornly fought my probing fingers, sticking out in all directions. My mom and sister had always loved my curls, but I hated them. They were entirely unmanageable.

I had just started rubbing shampoo into my scalp when a knock sounded.

"NO!" I bellowed. "No, no, no, no, _no!_" Dear God, didn't these people have _any _courtesy?!

"Time is up, dear," trilled that sickly sweet voice. The door opened a notch.

I flew from the tub, snatching the first towel I could find, and wrapping it snugly around me. "Stop! Don't come in! I'm out!"

Gianna chuckled softly at my panic, her figure clouded a bit by steam. I saw a hand reach out, placing a bundle of clothing on a stool, withdrawing soon after.

"Three more minutes," she said. It sounded like a laugh.

The door closed, and I dropped the towel, stalking towards the stool with an infuriated expression. To my surprise, the clothing she'd left was not much different from mine. The jeans were even a little torn in places, the way I liked them. The blue t-shirt fit perfectly, with long sleeves that mercifully hid my pathetic, scrawny arms. The underwear was my own, as well as my dingy, yet beloved tennis shoes.

I lifted my arm, taking a whiff. Mm. Vanilla and lavender. Not some of my favorite scents, but it helped clear my mind a little. Not to mention improve self-esteem.

I opened the door, surprising Gianna, who was in the act of lifting her fist to knock. I giggled, hoping to elicit a glare from her, but she only smiled.

"Perfect timing, _Signorina. _Are you ready to leave?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I was in the mood for sarcasm. "Lead the way."

She held the door for me, locking it carefully behind her once I'd entered the hallway. I immediately wished I'd asked for a jacket. Gianna's quarters were warm and comforting. Of course. She was human. And obviously valuable to them, or they wouldn't let her wallow in such luxury.

I opened my mouth to ask, shivering, but paused.

Two vampires had fallen into pace behind us. They said nothing, letting the authority of their grey cloaks speak for them. I had only noticed them because I'd turned to speak to Gianna. The latter stared back at me with soft, green eyes.

"Something amiss?" she asked.

My eyes ran up and down her slim, fur-trimmed coat before narrowing. "Nothing," I snapped. I dropped my arms, keeping them stiffly at my sides as I walked. I was determined not to seem weak before any of them. And if they were going to take me down… well, they were gonna have to try pretty damn hard!

Gianna continued to walk just behind me, seemingly unperturbed by the immortals following us. Just when I thought my arms couldn't turn any bluer, we arrived at a set of heavy, wooden doors that were horribly familiar…

I paused, feeling sick to my stomach. "Couldn't they pick another room?" I asked faintly.

Gianna stared at me, as if I'd asked what the color of my own hair was. "It is here that they decide," she said carefully. "It is _always _here."

_Well, excuse me,_ I thought, irritated. "And what are they deciding?" I asked. "Is it about me? They're going to kill me, aren't they?"

Harsh, beautiful sounds broke from behind us. The vampires were laughing.

"All in good time," soothed one. She sounded like a snake. I watched her lithe body, along with the male's, slither up to the forbidding doors, opening them with a mere touch. They ignored Gianna, as she did them.

"Enter," whispered the male.

I did so, feeling much like the fly caught in the spider's web. I caught the female looking at me once or twice, and from there my imagination went haywire. I snuck glances right back at both of them, wondering if they were sizing me up secretly. Deciding which area would taste the best. I'd seen my share of Hammer films; wasn't the throat a favorite among these monsters?

My skin crawled uncontrollably. I realized, once again, that these were not the friendly immortals with which Bella was associated. People died here. Every day. And nothing was said about it. Not a single tear shed, nor a cry of indignation released. It was… quite literally… hell.

I closed my eyes as the bright light of the room blinded me. Dazzled at first by its beauty, I now felt positively sickened. Gianna had gone by now; I didn't see where. I followed the two wraiths sullenly, stopping when they bid me. Only when I was _sure _I'd mastered my queasy stomach did I look up.

The thrones were empty. I shuffled my feet, glaring at any vampire who looked my way. Other than my bodyguards, there was only one other in the room. He stood, leaning languidly against a marble pillar, a riot of dusky curls on his forehead.

I gasped. I recognized him. He had escorted Alice, Bella, and I down here, to this hellish den. I felt fear prickling up my spine as I heard his velvety voice in my mind.

'_And who have _you _come to save…?" _

I didn't remember his name. I didn't care. I wanted out. Out of this room, out of the hallway, out of this whole rotten, godforsaken country. My fingers shook, clasped together.

Several minutes passed. I knew the ancients were coming, even before I saw them glide, ghost-like, through the entrance behind me. The immortals in the room all turned their heads in unison, immediately drawing back just before the doors opened.

"Hello, hello!"

Aro's voice was the first to be heard, bouncing around the walls like a child's giggle. He greeted the retreating shadows genially, acknowledging their bows before advancing towards his throne. I looked up as one of his brothers passed me. My eyes were almost immediately drawn downwards again. If ever there was Misery clearly drawn on a face, I saw it in his. Not to mention his eyes were absolutely terrifying. Like the end of an endless tunnel, dark and abandoned.

I didn't see the third brother, not until he was near his throne. His robes whipped about him as he settled himself, and I caught a glimpse of fury and impatience in his face. He did not want to be here, that was for sure. I'd done nothing to offend the monster, yet he'd hated me from the moment he set eyes on me.

I wasn't sure which was scarier: his enmity, or Aro's air of giddy enthusiasm.

The room was quiet again, except for the shuffling of my feet. Aro was the only ancient not seated in his throne. He swayed back and forth, as if deciding where and how to begin. I decided to help him.

"Are you going to kill me?" My voice sounded weak, feeble. Far from what I'd wanted.

The ancient smiled at me. His frank gaze was infuriating.

"I said, are you going to ki—"

"I know what you said, little one," he said softly. "No need to repeat ourselves."

He folded his hands in front of him, his eyes not leaving mine for a second. I tapped my foot, mad with impatience, as several more minutes slipped by. I stared right back at him occasionally, with a forwardness just as impertinent as his. What did they _want _of me?

"Adara?" Aro said softly.

I lifted my head. "Yeah?"

He leaned closer, ignoring me when I flinched. "…You have shampoo in your ear."

His breath tickled. I pulled away, rubbing my ear furiously as color poured into my cheeks. The whole throne room was watching, of course.

"I was rushed," I snapped.

He chuckled, gliding several paces back from me again, lost in his thoughts.

The silence was eventually broken again by a deep, rusty voice in the corner. It was one of his brothers, wrapped heavily in robes and scarves that I'm sure were unnecessary. His voice scraped up his chest painfully, giving me the sudden urge to clear my throat.

"Eleazar is coming," he rasped. "Decide, Aro."

Aro returned to the present. "Oh, I will, dear brother! Never fear!" He smiled sweetly at the wraiths behind me. "Thank you, Svetlana, Peter."

They disappeared through the doors, just as another vampire entered. Was there no _end _to them? I thought frantically.

"Eleazar," breathed Aro. "I am _so _happy to see you!"

The vampire grinned—almost cockily, I thought. He seemed well accustomed to his master's boyish exuberance, though he reacted a little more to it than the others. He walked towards Aro and I. His smooth, measured gait reminded me of a panther I'd seen at the zoo when I was younger, only it had been prowling 'round and 'round in circles, bitterly frustrated at its confines.

I was beginning to feel very empathetic towards that panther when something Aro said snapped me back to earth.

"But there is talent?" he asked eagerly. Eleazar's nod released a ripple of delighted laughter from him. _"Ma questo è perfetto! _You are absolutely sure?"

Eleazar turned to look at me again. His eyes were blood-red, like the rest of them, but his skin seemed darker, more foreign. As if a dusky shade had been his normal shade in human life, and was now struggling to come to terms with a vampire's pallor.

"She is gifted, all right," he said quietly. "But what her gift is, exactly, I cannot say."

Caius' harsh voice broke in. "Spare us your musings, Eleazar," he snapped. "Is she or is she not an asset to us?"  
Eleazar met his master's gaze squarely. "I would not lie to you, my lords. But some talents are more difficult to decipher. It cannot be known, until she is changed."

"How convenient," Caius snapped.

Until I was changed? Until I was— ?

"Wait!" I gasped. "Wait! Hold everything!"

Aro's benevolent gaze turned on me. "Yes, little one?"  
God, that expression made me sick. "Can I _please _be included in this discussion? You are talking about _me, _you know."

"She's right," said Eleazar, after a short pause. "Why not interrogate her? See if she knows her strengths."

Aro stroked his chin thoughtfully. Caius just hissed in displeasure.

"It might give a clue as to the nature of her gift," Eleazar added.

Aro touched his shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you, my dear friend. Would you keep yourself available to us?"

The dark head bowed. "I'm always willing to help you, Aro… to an extent." I barely caught the last few words, uttered as he exited the room. They made no sense, so I disregarded them.

"Tell me," I said, gritting my teeth. "Please. Just _tell _me what this is all about."

Aro laughed softly. "Has neither Alice nor Bella told you? You already have so much knowledge of our kind. Does nothing… stand out to you?"

I looked at him, my jaw quivering. Jane's face floated before my eyes, and I closed them briefly. "That is not a gift," I whispered. "That was—"

"Horrible, I know," he finished softly. "No doubt a scar to your innocent, young mind. But then, you are not as innocent as you seem, are you, little Adara?"

I was close—so close to losing it. This creature knew everything there was to know about me; all of my secrets, my pains, my fears, the few joys I had come to know. He would not shirk from sharing these with others.

I bit back my hatred. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't recall you asking one, love. More of a request, really."

The youthful vampire leaning against the pillar laughed softly. Aro smiled at him, then back at me. "What do you wish to know?"

"_Why am I here?"_ I snapped.

"Because we cannot risk letting you go. You know too much."

"And Bella?" I sounded so pathetic. "What about Bella? She knows more than I do!"

"Ah, yes. She was your friend." He spread his hands theatrically, as if apologizing. "However, we have the assurance she is no longer a threat to us. You, on the other hand…" He smiled faintly. "Are. Until proven otherwise. I am sorry, my _dear." _

Anger simmered below the service, overriding the fear. This was ludicrous. I did not ask what right they had to control lives like this; I already knew. Death can be awfully persuasive, even to the most hardened mortals. But my veins still simmered with the injustice of it all, and I hoped these creatures could feel my anger, with their heightened senses. I _wanted _them to feel it.

Aro's hand patted my cheek. I flinched away from the cold, and the familiarity.

"Do I _know _you?" I asked furiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "That is for you to decide, my dear."

"Ok, well stop with this _'dear' _thing! It's getting on my nerves. You don't have to be all handswith people."

A throaty laugh bubbled from his lips. "You prefer inhospitality?" he chortled. "Well, so be it then, _Adara." _

Before I could speak, those hands were circling my face, gripping me with a deadly pressure. A squeak emitted from my throat, and he laughed.

"Do you call that an effort?" he chortled.

I kneed him as hard as I could. The result, horribly enough, was futile.

"Such a vulgar gesture," he murmured. He could have been talking of philosophy, so deep and thoughtful was his face and answer. The humor was replaced by sudden disinterest.

After several minutes, he released me. I slumped to the floor, branded. Aro looked down at me sadly. "It _was _your choice, darling," he said. "I do have kinder ways, but some of you seem determined to aggravate me."

Caius rose in his throne. I rose also, not wanting to cower like a worm.

"For heaven's sake, brother!" His voice was laced with exasperation. "Is she or is she not to reside with us?"

Aro was in no hurry. "That all depends. I have yet to hear _your _outlook, Caius?"

"Damn your evasive tendencies!" The ancient spat. "Is she to die?"

"Oh, I do hope not! It has been _so _long since we have had guests." Aro tapped his chin with a long, slender finger. "She stays, whilst we explore her potential."

My anger had quieted—fear had helped me in that—but I could feel it boiling up again. It was so _degrading, _the way they discussed me. As if I were a tiny pawn on a chessboard, or chattel to be sold for a price.

The angry vampire seated himself again. _"Thank _you."

Aro looked down at me. "Lovely!" He smiled sweetly. _"Welcome_, my dear."

Never had the word felt more like a condemnation. "No," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"'No?" he repeated softly.

My hands balled into fists. "I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I…I…"

"Yes…" he coaxed. "Yes, little one. Tell us what you think of all this."

I coughed. "You want to know?"

"Indeed."

I gazed from one to the other. "I think you're all a bunch of crackpots."

Caius was up like a rocket. "INSOLENCE! Aro, I will not _stand _this!"

"I presumed as much," Aro responded dryly. "Let me remind you she is merely _human?_ Hardly worth the aggravation."

"_Precisely," _his brother spat. "Why should we remain here, listening like fools, while this worthless _spawn _is allowed to humiliate and degrade us?!"

Perhaps his words should have offended me, but I was merely amused. _I didn't know vampires threw temper tantrums. _

Caius' eyes went black. I realized, with some trepidation, that I'd spoken aloud. Aro tittered off to my left, again at his brother's expense. I wondered at their relationship. There was absolutely no hint of affection for the other, other than Aro's annoying endearments, but he talked that way with everyone. Their quarreling was positively juvenile. Were either of them soft in the head? You'd have to be, wouldn't you, to live that long—

"Most amusing, Adara," Aro cooed. His eyes flickered, sporting a similar shade to his brother's. "However," he continued softly. "You _would _benefit from a little respect. Eighteen is not an age to be talking back to your elders."

_You're not my dad, _I wanted to say, but I was beginning to realize the mess I'd blundered into. Courage is great and all, but there _is _such a thing as going too far.

"Alright." I shrugged. "I'm sorry. Your brother just pissed me off, that's al—"

"You don't have permission to speak," he interrupted coldly. He snapped his fingers, so quickly I almost missed it. "Demetri, would you please?"

A cold hand wrapped around my throat, the other entrapping my waist. It was the youthful vampire, who had been smirking at me. I only struggled once, because each movement tightened his fingers. This was just getting more and more stupid. Or more frightening. Or both.

"Take her to her room," Aro ordered.

Demetri's lips breathed a question. "My lord?"

"Ah, yes. She has none. Let her stay with Gianna, for now. The woman's harmless."

"Yes, Master."

I glared daggers up at my keeper, my teeth digging into my lower lip.

Aro was watching me closely. "On second thought… perhaps she would do better on the lower floors."

"The dungeons?" Caius perked up immediately. "Perfect."

I gaped at them. Fears rose up out of nowhere, snaking around me, choking me. Little dark rooms, with little dark thoughts as a child clutched her teddy bear. "No!" I cried out. "Please! Let me stay with Gianna!"

Aro was amused. "Hm? I gathered you disliked her."

I ignored him. _"Please!_ Let me stay with her!"

"I'm sorry, love," he said. His tone was weary, like a parent's after scolding a naughty child. "I haven't any more time to waste on you. Do as we tell you."

_Not there… not in the dark… anywhere but the dark-! _

I lost it.

"You know what?!" I screamed. "You're _pathetic! _Do you hear me?! You think that because you're up on this grand tier of existence, you can just ground everybody else under your heel. But I am _not_ dust under your feet!"

Caius laughed, then. "You are nothing _else." _

I whirled on him. "_You," _I snapped. "You can go rot in hell, or whatever godforsaken slime you crawled up from. You want to pass judgment on others? Try looking into your _own _twisted heart!"

Silence.

Bells of doom seemed to be ringing above me. I didn't care. I was so sick with rage, I could hardly see straight. That, or the hot moisture in my eyes was blinding me. "I hate you," I sobbed quietly. "I hate you s-so…so much…"

Demetri smacked me then. I wasn't surprised. I'd been expecting it. After all, how far can you go, insulting powerful vampire lords?

It hurt badly, but I was grateful. The blow knocked me out like a light.

* * *

_**Aro**_

He watched her body crumble to the floor. Fragile, like a little bird hit by a stone.

_That poor child. _

Her stubbornness was unfortunate. He imagined the drastic tactics they would have to use, the regretful techniques, to garner her obedience, and his heart ached. Such a tiny, delicate body, despite her courage. She was only a little taller than Jane, really.

_I do so dislike violence... _

The hypocrisy of his thoughts failed to unnerve the ancient. He gestured wearily to the guard.

"Take her… Go."

The vampire nodded quickly, gliding from the room. There was a static kind of silence after his exit… one that seemed to beg for a voice to lighten it.

Aro sighed, tilting his head to the side for a moment, as if stretching. Then he turned to his brothers with a chuckle. "Quite an amusing, little creature, is she not?"

"'Amusing' is hardly the way I would put it," Marcus remarked dryly.

Aro chuckled again, turning to Caius. He was surprised that _he, _out of all of them, had reacted the least to Adara's outburst. "Something amiss, brother?"

Caius turned his head. His eyes were like a storm at sea, their raging depths tinted with despair. He said nothing. Aro stepped closer, hand outstretched. "Something… you wish to tell me?" he asked gently.

The storm grew even fiercer. His brother stood, shunning his hand, and walked stiffly from the room. The slamming of the door echoed like the ending of a sentence, punctuating whatever violent emotion the ancient was feeling.

Aro glanced at Marcus, who met his gaze impassively.

"Oh, dear," he sighed.

* * *

***looks up expectantly* So? What did you think? I do appreciate all the favs and notices I've been receiving - don't get me wrong - but... an author needs a little juice now and then. REVIEW! Why did you fav? TELL ME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Shouldn't Be This Cold in Hell **

I was singing to myself lullabies. Frantically. And I was starting to sound like a broken record, repeating the lines that brought me the most comfort, only to go back again.

I actually didn't know that many, to be honest. Lullabies, I mean. After all, who had been there in my childhood to sing them to me? An improvised version of "Twinkle, Twinkle" and that one song from "Dumbo," and that was basically the end of my experience in childhood tenderness and affection.

_Don't panic… don't panic… don't panic… _

I choked back a cry, pressing a fist roughly to my mouth. This was the way he would punish us. Leia and I. We would stand there silently as he unbuckled his belt, and then down I'd go, down into the horrific blackness of the hall closet. Crowded, claustrophobic, and always smelling strongly of nail polish and mothballs. I'd listen to her cries, eventually dying down to whimpers, and then it would be my turn.

He was gentler, me being the youngest. I suppose I had to give him _that _credit. He didn't leave welts on my back and bottom, like he did Leia. At best, I escaped with scattered purplish marks, which I managed to hide by telling Mom I'd rather "do my bath myself, please." Leia, of course, had been taking her own baths for years.

Sometimes he went too far. I remember shuffling through Mom's things one morning, looking for the proper clothes for princess dress-up. There, on the wood floor of the closet, was a small dark mass. It was sticky when I touched it, and left a brownish stain on my fingertips.

"Don't," Leia whispered, when I asked her. Leia never said anything.

_Don't panic… _

I leaned my head back against the cell wall, then immediately moved back again, repelled by the awful chill. At least _the closet _had been warm. At least it had smelled _somewhat _pleasant; not of damp mold or the tiny, rotting mound of some dead animal in the corner.

"_Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine…" _

I sang, not caring about the dryness of my throat. Five minutes of utter silence, and I knew I'd be as crazy as Aro. Not that I cared about _that, _either. Not really.

_Don't panic… _

My limbs ached with cold. It was so very dark. Didn't they believe in windows? Then a colder, darker thought struck me: were children ever placed in here? Were they really so monstrous, so inhuman, as to feed on a child? I hoped not.

So caught up was I in my own fears and anxieties, I failed to recognize the alien presence in my dank chamber. It wasn't until I opened my eyes, fresh tears reawakening already dried stains, that I saw her. Tiny feet encased in velvet, knee-length boots, and an even tinier black dress under a sweeping, over-large curtain of grey.

A child! And yet… she was unlike any child I'd ever seen.

I dashed away the tears, rising slowly to my feet. The heavy door had been left open, and the light from out in the hallway afforded me a better glimpse at the creature.

My heart nearly stopped.

It was the little girl from the throne room, the one who seemed to cause such terrible pain. I quailed to see her, my voice drying up. "What do you want?" I croaked.

Her eyes fixed on me, absent and terrible. "He is dead!"

"… Who is dead?" I cleared my throat.

She advanced on me, her tiny hands clasped in front of her. "'He is dead and gone, lady! He is dead and gone!" Her doll-like fingers reached up for me, and, to my horror, descended on my face. She pinched my cheeks lightly. Her voice rattled on. "'At his head a grass-green turf, at his heels… _a stone!" _

I shuddered, staring at her. Her tiny lips spread back—very slowly—from her teeth. She clacked them together like a baby shark, enjoying my expression.

"I like that song," she whispered.

She said the last word with a peculiar intonation, and I felt a strange sense of horror fill me. The words were vaguely familiar, but I could not dredge anything up from my weary, boggled mind.

My silence did not please, and Jane's lips pressed together grimly in disapproval. Her freezing hands slid off my face, making a light, smacking sound against her grey cloak.

"Do you not know it?" she demanded.

I watched her silently.

"_Shakespeare,_ you stupid fledgling!" I jumped slightly. Her annoyed expression disappeared suddenly, then, as she did a little twirl about the room. "Ophelia's song of madness, before the river took her heart." She stopped again, glowering at me as if she'd just realized who I was. "Why does my master keep you here?"

I gaped. I was at a loss how to address this vampire, who had the face of a seraph, the voice of cynical adult, and the manner of an infirm asylum patient.

"I-I… I don't know. Aro didn't—"

"It's '_MASTER!'" _she shrilled, stamping her foot. _"'Master,' _and nothing else! Do you understand?!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered. _Temper tantrums. _"Please…" Oh, no. Was I actually begging right now? I hoped not. "Please, could you tell Ar—I mean, your master, that—"

She walked to the door, ignoring me. Her hard, gemstone eyes glittered petulantly. "Can we go now?"

"Go? Go where?"

"It's none of your business," she replied. "I won't ask you again."

I didn't wait for a second chance. I had seen what she could do. I sighed shakily, giving up all attempts at conversation, and followed her miniature shadow into the hallway.

I did not look at the walls. I had seen them before, and knew better than to let my eye go astray. The artwork _was _beautiful, I supposed… from what I'd glimpsed as I'd torn through the darkness to find my friend. It was the off and on _lapses _in beauty that frightened me. I had no wish to see grim-faced statues, nor the occasional portrait that reeked of an Inquisition.

No. The back of the little demon before me was _much _more interesting than buried fears. I could only pray she was leading me elsewhere—_permanently. _I would rather die than return to that hell hole. There were the other issues, of course. My body was still freezing, with no hopes of growing warmer. My face stung where Jane has touched me. My insides roiled with hunger and other bodily needs.

Then, to make matters worse, Jane began singing again. I had never held so much hatred towards a human being—sorry!—_CREATURE _in my life. Other than the grudges and pain inherited from childhood, which, by God, I had _every _right to have, I had never really hated anyone in my life. Sure, I was a strong-willed person, but those emotions were always used towards some higher purpose… in defiance of the never-ending crap my abusers had given me.

I was passionate in love.

I was a protector.

I was assertive.

I was blunt (to the point of downright stupidity).

I was… I was…

I sucked in a soft breath, fighting back the tears. Jane walked on ahead, now adding dance steps to her sick rhyme.

_Go on, Adara. Say it. You've only been trying to for… oh, I don't know… the last _TEN flippin' years!

"No," I whispered.

_Worthless. _A single tear streamed down my cheek, slithering into the gap of my lips. I tasted the saltiness, my eyes stinging with shame. They had always told me I was not good enough. Did not this—this incarceration in a madman's fortress—prove it?

They were going to kill me. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_Except give up. _Because that's who I was. A strong, serious girl, with frayed threads at the edges. Yeah, maybe she kept to herself too much, but she still had her friends… or friend. A strong girl, who crumbled like so many ashes the minute she was confronted with abuse of any sort.

She didn't even fight.

"_Hello?" _Jane's fingers snapped in front of my face. The irritation had left her vivid crimson orbs. They were as expressionless as the door she pointed at.

"In there."

I hesitated. Would she lunge at me if I opened it?

"_Open it!" _

Guess that answered that question. I touched the knob, my cold fingers melding easily to its brassy chill. I was surprised at how little pressure I needed to twist it, and then push the door open. All the doors in this place looked so heavy and old; I had figured only the immortal guardians themselves could operate them.

Jane stood behind me, her impassive eyes unnerving. I turned away from her entirely, taking five steps into the room before I was too frightened to move.

My first reaction? A sob of relief. It was… God, it was so… so _warm. _A fire blazed off to my left, sending hearty invitations from its corner. I'd never been much for praying, but I started praying with all my might that _this _would be my new room. _This _would be where I could, finally, just lay down and die. With glowing fingers and toes.

Second reaction. Shock. Awe. A little of both, with a few nerdy gasps added on to the sobs. Everything in here—from the swirling shapes in the marble mantelpiece to the generous coverings on the furniture—was _blue. _Light blues, dark blues, indigo, cerulean, navy blue, velvety sapphire… It blew me away (no pun intended).

I took a few more steps forward, past the bed and fireplace, to the delicate vanity mirror looking back at me. I tried to ignore the wear and tear of the girl's face, or the hair that gave her the appearance of some crazy wizard.

Her eyes—_my _eyes—were blue. I looked down at the polished surface of the vanity. A nest of ribbons lay there, alongside a brush and comb of silver. The ribbons matched my eyes perfectly.

I turned to face Jane. The shock of seeing that nasty face, after so much beauty, was disconcerting. I waited for the magic words.

"It's your room now," she said. Her pouty lips showed what she thought of the fact. "You're not to leave it, 'til someone sends for you."

She grasped the knob, pulling the door closed. I lifted my hand. "Wait!"

She paused.

"Why this? Why not just another cell?" I bit my tongue, praying she wouldn't take my stupid questions to heart.

"I should not tell you," she said slowly. "But since you won't shut your mouth if I don't, I have no other choice."

Smart move, brat.

"The Masters gave you this room." She began closing the door as she spoke, so I was only barely able to catch what she said next. "It was Master Aro's idea to move you, but Master Caius chose this room…"

* * *

***frantic* Wait! There's more coming very soon! Relaaaax... **

**You know, it was so wonderful, but I started receiving all these reviews for this story recently... just when I'd begun finishing future chapters. :D You guys are awesome, and I so appreciate the support. Press the button and let Petals know whatcha thought! **


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ **

I was planning to post this at the top of my next chapter, but I think it's best if I get this out there as soon as I can.

It's come to my attention that several readers were very offended by the last chapter, believing it to be an insinuation of rape. I've gone back and read everything very carefully, and I can understand how this came about. However, this was NOT my intention. There is a brief line in my fanfic "Bleed" where the heroine is afraid one of the Volturi masters will rape her, when they really just desire her blood. Besides that one line, I have never included, nor ever will include, a scene depicting any sort of sexual abuse.

The sentence, "we would stand there while he unbuckled his belt" is where some of you were put off, I think. Sadly, I did not see it that way until you sent your reviews. (I tend to be occasionally unclear as a writer, for which I am sorry.) When this story was requested of me, it was also requested that Adara have an abusive past. I decided to give Adara a sarcastic, somewhat goofy personality to combat with this darkness in her life.

The girls' father would give them whippings with the belt, which is what I meant. Certainly, abuse is evil in any form, but there are certainly limits to what I can write about. Rape is one of them. Adara was NEVER abused in that way. As the story continues, more of her past will come to light, as she resolves these issues and learns to be at peace with them.

Once again, I wish to express my apologies for this. I'm very sorry to lose some of you, though I hope this little note will help. :)


	7. Chapter 6

***peeks out from behind a rock* Are we all here? Yes? Are we all okay... about everything? **

**AWESOME! Glad to hear it, 'cause this is a great chapter for Caius fans, and it's only going to get better! *jumps, doing a happy dance* **

**don't forget the review button, dears! ^^**

* * *

**I Need a Place to Hide **

"_It was Master Aro's idea to move you, but Master Caius chose this room…" _

It was all a little too much for me, I had to confess. Unwanted memories, Jane's insanity, and then the breathless splendor of my new chambers. The second she left, I knelt down on the floor, crawling towards the rich carpet underneath the bed, which extended at least a foot out from it. I lay on my stomach, not wanting to soil the bed with my filthy clothes. The carpet would be soiled, too, probably, but I figured it was a lesser sin. Much less noticeable, too, considering its deep blue, almost black color.

"This is crazy," I mumbled.

My stomach was not interested in statements of the obvious. I rose to my feet reluctantly after several minutes. My head spun as I grasped one of the polished bedposts. _Why _hadn't I thought to ask Jane for food before she left? Even if every moment with her was a living hell.

"_Master Caius chose this room." _

Yeah, well, the guy was a nincompoop if he thought luxury was _any _damn good without some real _food_ to wash it down with!

I stomped to the door, ignoring the faint dizziness as I did so. I was about the grab the knob, tearing it open in a proper rage, when a whiff of something caught my attention. I turned around rapidly, my eyes focusing on what was catching the gleam of candlelight. A silver tray, laden with various covered dishes, and exuding aromas that made my mouth water.

"_Food!" _I squealed, dashing towards it. I uncovered everything hurriedly, not bothering to touch the utensils before cramming half a buttered biscuit in my mouth. It was very hot, but I was already pouring water from a delicately-handled tankard, splashing the liquid over the hem of my glass. I gulped down every drop before tucking healthily into the other dishes.

It was ambrosia. Nirvana. I was being pampered like a little poodle, and I was loving every minute of it. I pushed the last dish of meaty vegetable stew away, my spoon clinging gently in the bowl. I padded lazily around the bed, giggling with delight when I discovered that the hidden panel by the wardrobe was actually a small bathroom.

I shed my clothes eagerly, kicking off my jeans as the door clicked shut. I turned on the lights, and was by no means disappointed. Yes, it was small, but it was every bit as elegant as the room preceding it. The tub was not as cavernous as Gianna's, but since I was little person anyway, I could care less.

I turned on the tap. The warm water felt heavenly against my fingers. I fought with my bra clasp, tossing it aside, then watched in fascination as the water droplets fell and collected on the sparkling porcelain. I eased into the water with a buttery laugh, feeling happy despite all my worries.

Despite Bella.

"At least she is happy," I whispered. I'd never liked Edward much, but it didn't take brain surgery to see how he enlivened her, how he brightened up her days. I could not deny having envied her at one point, listening to her talk about him. I had had only two relationships of that nature in my life, and neither had brought that "spark" or whatever those stupid dime-store novels chose to call it.

I sank deeper into the water, pushing all problems obstinately from my head. Not now. Not today. I was still the pampered poodle, and _thoroughly _enjoying it.

An hour later, I left the water reluctantly. I was very tired, yet satiated and tingling all over. The tub drained while I dried my frizzy, black curls, fluffing them away from my face. The towel I wrapped around my body was gloriously soft, soaking up the moisture on my skin easily.

"I could get used to this," I giggled. Always a neat person, I sponged up the extra water on the tiles with another towel, hanging it up to dry. I turned off the lights and opened the door, sighing at the warm breath of air that washed over me. The fire showed no signs of dwindling, which was just fine for me.

The rich carpets tickled my bare feet as I walked past the wardrobe. I would change tomorrow, I decided. Right now, all I wanted to do was toss of the towel and curl under the covers, snuggly warm and safe.

I paused beside the bed, when something made me look up. I did so, my eyes immediately meeting the dark orbs of the vampire Caius, sitting in the armchair by the fire.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I stifled a scream, stumbling back towards the bathroom door, the shadows protecting me.

He didn't say anything. Nor did he move, except to carefully uncross his legs, resting his palms flat on his knees as he watched me. The gesture was so human, it surprised me. I bit my lip, cowering back further. It did no good, I was sure. Based off of what Bella had told me, these creatures could see just as well in the dark.

"Hi," I squeaked.

He rose, causing my heart to gallop inside of my chest. "C-can I do s-something f-for you?" I asked hoarsely. The vampire kept his silence, walking towards me. It terrified me that he made no noise; even the chain dangling from his satin waistcoat refused to tinkle. He stopped right in front of me, at least a foot taller than I was. I looked up, lips parted. My heart was threatening to pound its way right out of my tiny chest.

"Your name?" he asked tightly.

I considered not answering, but I saw a fine glint of teeth beneath his thin lips, and stammered hurriedly. "A-Adara."

"Adara," he whispered. "A Hebrew word for 'illustrious' or 'exalted.'" He looked down at me, sneering. "You're neither."

My lips trembled. I wanted desperately to punch back at him, but my conscience pleaded that that probably wasn't the _best _idea. I had already treated him with considerable rudeness back in the throne room, using my distance from him and Aro's protection to avoid getting in trouble.

I was not protected now. And he was so close to me… so close that he had but to extend his hand, wrapping it around my throat, and then…

I gulped silently. Caius was staring at me with a queer kind of intensity, the natural malice of his face only making it harder to look at him. I tugged the towel up higher around my breasts, starting to shiver. If he noticed, he said nothing, or did not care.

This went on for what felt like an eternity. Him staring, and me trapped against the wall. I wriggled uncomfortably, my heart quieting eventually, though my fear did not.

"Adara," he whispered suddenly. I looked up at him, only to gasp in terror as his hand cupped my cheek. He could hold the entire side of my face in his palm, his forefinger brushing my ear, while his thumb rested on my chin. His skin was…

God. It was cold as death. And powdery, like the cheek of an elderly man. Every cell in my body was screaming in revulsion. found myself sobbing. "I'm s-sorry," I blubbered. "F-for what I s-said to you… please…"

His lean body angled closer. It was too dark to see his face, but his eyes glowed like two lanterns. I felt as if they devoured me, their hunger only too obvious.

"Are you begging?" he asked, amused.

I swallowed my pride. "Yes. I want to live."

"With such creatures, in such a place?" He laughed softly. His breath was sweet, almost spicy. "How disturbing."

"N-no," I stammered. "I wish to live… away from here…" _Away from you. _

"That is not possible."

"I won't tell anyone about this," I sobbed. "I swear to God!"

"He doesn't hear you."

"Please…" Tears spilled, uninhibited, down my cheek, only halted by his cool palm against my jaw. My hands shook, knuckles white as I tried to conserve my modesty. _"Please _don't kill me."

He only watched me with the same quiet intensity, letting me cry. Dimly, I felt his fingers stroking my cheek, trailing upwards to examine a few loose curls.

"I won't kill you," he said quietly. "If only because you've been sent to give me hell."

I had no answer to that. I didn't care. His hands left my body, pinching my neck slightly for his own pleasure. I jumped, and he chuckled. His form disappeared in front of me, reappearing in brighter definition near the doorway.

"Your meals will be served regularly to you. I will join you when it pleases me." He turned his head in the firelight, giving me a good look at his cruel, handsome features. "You won't mind, will you?"

My throat tightened uncomfortably. "I don't see I have a choice."

"You don't. Good night, _Adara." _

Needless to say, I did not sleep well at all that night. There was a faint indent in the mattress when I woke the next morning, as if someone had sat at the end of it for a long time. My teeth chattered as I climbed into the scalding water of the shower. I was being guarded more closely than ever, it seemed.

Only now, I had freakin' Lucifer himself to haunt me.

* * *

Caius had said he would join me in my meals. I should have known that honesty was not to be one of his strong points. Through the next two days, he joined me whenever he wanted. During my lunch, after I exited the restroom, before I went to bed...

He never said anything to me, like the first time. Just sat in the same chair by the fireplace, staring at me as I fidgeted uncomfortably. My boredom was acute. The added fear and annoyance his presence induced was even worse. Occasionally his eyes would shift, gazing into the flames. I didn't want to look at him, but I found I could not look anywhere else. He had a way of commanding one's attention; putting the spotlight on himself the minute he entered a room. He didn't even have to say anything. He just walked in, sat down, and immediately your attention was riveted.

I stared at his cruel face, completely disgusted with myself. This man was _evil. _So were all the other vampires here, of course, but _he _stood out as the worst of the lot. Jane was the only one I feared more than him. I prayed he wouldn't give me reason to feel otherwise.

The third morning, I woke, completely and blissfully _alone. _There was no indent at the end of the bed, no sign that _he _had been there for long. I moaned softly, stretching both arms over my head. The pampered poodle feeling was swiftly wearing off. I was beginning to feel like the children in "Hansel and Gretel," fattened up and spoiled, only to meet their demise.

"Oh, God," I groaned. I buried my face in the pillow. _"Please! _Can't somebody come? Anybody… anybody but him…"

Three hours later, and I still wasn't out of bed. I glared at the stately grandfather clock by the wardrobe. Like the rest of the furniture, it was the only item in the room that wasn't associated with the color blue. The ticking pendulum, typically so soothing to my ears, was driving me _bananas. _I swung my feet out of bed, swearing, and slipped them into the fuzzy—guess what color?—slippers that matched my pale blue nightdress. I stood there for another twenty minutes or so, just staring listlessly into space.

Someone tapped their fingers gently on the door.

_Hallelujah! _I thought. I shuffled quickly across the floor, excitement overriding my fear, and opened it. I drew back almost immediately.

Jane stuck her weasely little face into the room, grinning at me. "You look awful."

"Thanks," I snapped.

She did a little dance, twirling on tiny high heels. "Do you like my dress? Master Aro bought it for me. It's _new." _

I looked at her in disgust. It was a dress made for a woman, not a child. Black sequins shimmered under a delicate, rose-patterned shawl, leaving a great deal of shoulder, neck, and legs exposed.

"It's nice, Jane."

She frowned, then sneered again. "I'm sure Master Caius hasn't given _you _anything like this."

"No. I stopped wearing toddler clothes years ago."

She stared at me, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "How—how _dare _you!"

I couldn't resist. "Give it to Heidi. She's a _real _woman."

The child vampire flew at me, a shriek of rage escaping her lips. Her fingers latched around my throat, and I toppled under here, shocked by the sheer strength of someone her size.

"I'm _not _a child!" she screamed. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

My head was being banged against the floor, which was thankfully just carpet. I gasped for air, but she only squeezed tighter. I was beginning to think what a _pitiful _way this was to die, when the death grip of her fingers disappeared, and the awful weight was lifted off of me.

"Go away, Jane," hissed a deep voice. Someone yanked me roughly to my feet, causing stars and circles to dance for a moment before my eyes. I briefly saw a dark face, with glowing eyes like coals, before I was shoved outside into the corridor, and propelled at an absurd pace over damp, freezing stone. I tried to look back at the vampire moving me along, but there was nothing but darkness. My slippers had fallen off somehow, which would explain the miserable condition my feet were in. There was a warm, wet sensation on my right foot, squelching uncomfortably between my toes as I tripped and stumbled along.

We were in the throne room before I knew it. I already hated the place so much—I didn't care if the whole thing went up in flames just then, and me with it.

The sun was hitting the marble in full force. Once my eyes adjusted, I glanced about the room, increasingly uncomfortable in my nightdress.

_Thank God for shifts, _I thought, biting my lip as I looked about. The first person I saw was Caius. I looked away immediately, from the curly-haired Demetri by his side, to the horrifically large giant just appearing beside me. His thick build was apparent, even through the usual layers of black and grey that the Guard wore. He nodded to Caius, closing the doors behind me.

There was an awkward silence. Then Aro came in.

"Adara!"

His voice rang in my ears. I flinched. "Hey."

He walked across the shimmering floor, stopping just in front of me. He took my hand, as I knew he would. I watched his pasty fingers smooth over my tiny fist, as if trying to relax me. I stared down at my bare feet, waiting for him to finish his dissection of my thoughts. Nothing interesting _there, _I was sure.

He laughed, causing me to look up. "I beg to differ, little one," he chortled, eyes sparkling. He did not release my hand. "Tell me, are you _quite _satisfied with your new quarters?"

"Very, thank you."

"There is nothing lacking? You are fed enough?"

"Yes."

He sighed at my brief responses, ghosting an affectionate caress over my cheek before stepping away. I dared another glance at Caius. Demetri had left the room. The snowy-haired vampire was now leaning against the back of his throne, his elbows resting on the top. I thought I saw a flash of jewelry on his fingers as they twined together. Gold, maybe.

I looked away again. He was staring at me, as always. I felt tears brimming beneath my eyes, even as the anger rose in my chest. What did he want from me?

"Adara? Did you hear me, my sweet?"

Aro's voice grew a tad sharp. He was watching me, impatient for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "What did you say?"

"Eleazar—you remember him, don't you?—is going to meet with you tomorrow. Just a private interview. Nothing worrisome. It will help us decipher your ability."

"Great."

I could tell by his smile that he did not miss the sarcasm. "Perfect! 'Til then, I thought I would indulge in a little... idea of mine." He glanced at his brother, smiling. Caius said nothing, twisting the jewel on his finger.

"What is it?" I asked.

Aro beamed. "An experiment, for the two of you. Just to help you get along."

_Dear God, _I thought. _That will take quite the effort, now won't it? _

"You will stay in Caius' chambers for the night, which are, after all, only a few rooms away from yours. I hope to find you both in a more _genial _mood, after the interview."

I gaped in horror. But Aro was turning away already. I stumbled, wincing at the pain in my foot, and stopped, calling out to him. "Wait!"

He turned, regarding me kindly.

"Please," I begged. "Not him. Not… not Caius. I can't—"

Aro raised a dark eyebrow. "Would you prefer myself?"

"No!" Tears stung my eyes. That damn, _stupid _toe! "I just… want to be alone…"

"Brother?" Aro said softly.

Caius lifted his head, his fingers just touching the door at the back of the thrones. His eyes slid over me unconcernedly, focusing on his brother. "What is it, Aro?"

Aro sounded amused. "Adara seems to have some… doubts… about staying with you."

"And your point is?"

Aro giggled. "I have no point, my dear brother. You must speak with the young lady herself."

"I have no wish to speak with her," Caius said coldly. "Everything is settled."

"It is _not _settled!" I retorted angrily.

He gave me a withering look. Aro murmured helplessly, trying to soften the blows we were throwing at each other. "There is no need to be rude…"

I ignored him. _"Talk _to me!" I shouted at Caius.

He turned again to leave. "I don't have to talk to you."

"Yes, you _do!" _

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because I'm talking to you and STOP TRYING TO LEAVE WHEN I'M _TALKING,_ DAMN IT!"

There wasn't a sound in the room.

I clenched my hands into fists, my chest rising and falling rapidly. Caius' hand fell back to his side. His lips were parted slightly as he stared. I could feel Aro's eyes on me, as well. But he didn't exist, for a moment. It was like he was blocked out entirely, leaving only Caius and I, staring at each other. I had so much I wanted to say at him—so many things I wanted to blame him for—but I hadn't the strength. He drained me, made me angry… I was not an angry person by nature. I was better than that. But I could not control it… around him. I _couldn't._

"_Talk _to me," I whispered. I knew he could hear. _"Tell _me what I am… to all of you."

Caius drew a breath.

"… Or kill me," I finished.

There was something wrong. My gaze dropped to his trembling hands. What the hell was he thinking? What did he _want _with me?

Aro's fingers slid over my shoulders, rubbing them gently. I flinched and he chuckled, gliding away. "Tell her, brother," he said softly. "Go on, now."

"Stay _out _of this," Caius hissed.

"Stop hiding behind walls, brother. Come! Tell the _bambina _why she remains."

Caius opened and closed his mouth. His eyes swiveled about like a trapped animal before fixing terribly on me. "You… you look like her."

I whispered. "Like who?"

"My _wife,_" he snarled. His gaze was white-hot, scorching me. "You look like her, _say _things that she did. You are the dead in the flesh, and _you. Are. Killing. Me."_


End file.
